Kitchen Moments
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: When Russia was in a good mood, the day always ended strangely for everyone else. M for a reason. Kink-meme de-anon.


Warning: slight dub-con, boys touching boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Authoress Note: Wrote this a long time ago for the kink meme to my own request. Hope you enjoy.

-o0o-

Russia was in a strange mood that day. Perhaps it was some undiscovered happiness bubbling inside of him, or perhaps the sun was unusually bright that day, but he felt childish and ridiculous, and of course he was going take it out on as many people as possible. And he planned to start first with his Baltics.

Russia spotted Estonia down the hall (he seemed to have just come from the bath with damp hair and loose pajamas still wet in places) and stalked him silently. He planned to surprise the most stoic of the Baltics to see if he could get any reaction out of him (he liked Lithuania and Latvia because of their troubled faces, but Estonia was no fun). Russia came up with his "attack" plan when Estonia turned into the kitchen and he rubbed his gloved hands together gleefully. This was going to be so much fun!

Russia snuck up behind him quietly as Estonia opened the refrigerator and without warning, he wrapped his arms around Estonia and twisted the nation's nipples.

Estonia let out an unmanly shriek, shocked, and dropped the bottle in his hand, which fortunately didn't break, but rolled sadly against his feet.

Russia giggled, but didn't let go of his embrace around the other nation's chest, holding him tighter. "Did I scare you, Estonia?"

"Yes, Mr. Russia," Estonia answered warily and wondered what type of mood Russia was in. Depending, this could be either very dangerous or completely harmless and Estonia hoped for the latter.

He tried to think of ways to possibly get out of this, and tried to ignore the body heat of the nation pressed against him. Russia was holding him tightly and Estonia's face had long turned a dark shade of pink. He was too close, far too close, and Estonia could feel the other's cool breath tickling his neck. He tried not to shiver when Russia's hands made their way back to his nipples, tweaking them softly.

Estonia flushed even harder and bit his lip, feeling the very beginning of uncomfortable arousal making its way through his system.

The truth was that Estonia loved to be touched there. He loved to have his nipples teased, pulled, licked, whatever. It was a huge turn on for him and there was no way that Russia could have known that, but his nipples were already hard from the first twisting and Russia, of course, had to point that out.

"Mm, are you cold little one?" He asked, his chin now rested on Estonia's shoulder, as his fingers brushed over the hard nubs.

"Y-yes, sir," he stammered, beginning to feel heat traveling to his nether regions, causing his cock to begin to harden slightly as Russia's fingers continue to idly trace his nipples. Estonia dug his nails into his palms, hoping for the arousal to go away, because he absolutely should not have been getting turned on by this. It was _Russia_ for god's sake! There was nothing remotely sexual about him and Estonia tried to repeat it like a mantra in his mind, but it was so difficult trying to ignore those fingers and the heat pressed against his back and the breath on his neck.

The straw that broke the camel's back was another twist of the nubs and Estonia failed to bite back a gasp. If possible, Estonia's face somehow turned even brighter, hoping, praying, Russia hadn't heard it.

"You should be wearing more clothing, Estonia. You should know my house better than that," Russia tisked.

"Yes, sir," Estonia repeated miserably, uncomfortably half-hard at that point.

Russia backed away and Estonia thought he was safe, but his wrist was grabbed, he was whipped around, and Russia was staring at him with unbridled delight.

"Did Estonia enjoy my touching?" He asked, almost innocently peering at the tent in Estonia's flannel pajama bottoms.

"Um, n-no," Estonia lied and looked away, feeling exposed and awkward. Of all times for Russia to be in a good mood, he had to decide that he would express it by molesting Estonia's nipples. Truly, the Baltic hated his life.

"I think he did."

And Estonia was in no way prepared for the hand that grabbed his erection. He gasped, startled, and immediately backed away, but the only thing behind him was the refrigerator door. This was bad. There was no denying it now; this definitely would not end well.

"Mmm," Russia hummed in thought, as he cupped the nation's cock (Estonia squeaked in embarrassment) and stroked it with the barrier of the flannel material, watching it grow harder in his hand.

"S-stop it, please, Mr. Russia," Estonia pleaded, flat against the refrigerator door, but he knew there was no point in pleading now.

"Estonia's quite large. Did just having your nipples touched do this?" Russia looked up, curious and let go of Estonia's cock, to the other's relief (and yet, disappointment). Estonia almost thought that would be the end of it, but Russia lifted up his tee shirt and rubbed his gloved thumb over the Baltic's still hardened nipple.

Estonia shivered, and clamped his mouth shut, lest he make any noises that would encourage Russia.

"Do you like that?" Another brush, another shiver.

"N-no," Estonia asserted, but even to his own ears, it sounded inviting. It was increasingly difficult for him to ignore the throbbing in his pajama bottoms.

"How about this?" He twisted both nipples and Estonia made a strangled, pleased noise in the back of this throat. It was hot—he was hot. He couldn't breathe, and it was so illogical that he was feeling this because even if he had a kink for this type of stuff, it was still _Russia_.

And Russia was staring at him with honest-to-god curiosity, which meant that it wouldn't stop until his curiosity was satiated.

"…Yes," he admitted begrudgingly, hoping to get this over with so he could go jack off in peace.

"Hmm?" Russia twisted them again—okay, now he was just being cruel—and Estonia gasped. "What was that?"

"I—" he hissed at the knee that was suddenly brought between his legs, rubbing, "I like that."

Russia's eyes lit up with joy and Estonia felt nothing but dread, which was nearly masked by his arousal. He didn't want this, but he was so hard, so needy, feeling Russia's knee rub against him, but he would never admit that, no.

Russia smiled and bent down a little to latch his mouth on Estonia's right nipple while his other hand toyed with the other one and Estonia groaned, unable to deny that it felt really good. When Russia's tongue, rough and hot, slid over the nub, Estonia shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the fridge, giving up any hopes of escaping. He was still ridiculously hot and ridiculously hard and, god, his face was on fire.

Russia sucked the entire nipple while his thumb and forefinger rolled the nub of the other one. Estonia bit back another groan, very glad for the heat that was Russia's mouth, but his erection was beginning to hurt, straining against his underwear, begging for release, and he was trying very hard to not grind against Russia's knee. Russia seemed to realize this and took his freehand down to cup Estonia through the flannel again.

Estonia couldn't help it—he bucked his hips to get more feeling and felt thoroughly embarrassed after he realized he had done it.

Russia paused and stopped his sucking to look up at the other.

"You are very needy, da?"

Estonia couldn't tell if it was some sort of trick question, designed to torment him further, but at the moment he was too far gone to care.

"D-da."

Russia smiled, and resumed his sucking and licking on the opposite nipple, while his freehand reached down Estonia's flannel pajamas and underwear to stroke his cock directly. Estonia groaned, feeling warmth trickling to every part of his body, from his face to his toes. He wondered how he must look, his entire body flushed, nipples hard, red and abused, as he tried not to thrust into Russia's careful strokes.

When precum was beginning to leak out his cock, and Russia's thumb smeared over his cock head, Estonia had to bite the inside of his cheek from making anymore embarrassing noises.

"Mm, Estonia has nothing to worry about," Russia said, taking his lips again off of the Baltic's nipple with a slight smile. "He can let go."

But Estonia couldn't, nor did he want to. The whole situation was embarrassing and part of his mind was still trying hard to convince him that he wasn't enjoying this. That voice was almost effectively silenced when Russia bit down on his nipple, shooting unimaginable want through the Baltic's body.

"F-_uck_," Estonia hissed, and squeezed his eyes shut, wanting desperately to lose himself in the pleasure, but he couldn't. The nagging voice wouldn't shut up, no matter how much his nipples were tortured or how expertly Russia pumped his cock and, god, did both of those feel good. Russia's hand was much larger than his own, and the precum was making the action even slicker and hotter.

Estonia was close, though. He could feel it and Russia apparently could sense it too. His hand sped up, gripping tighter around the hot flesh, and Russia took his mouth and hand away from Estonia's chest again. Instead, the hand gripped Estonia's chin and Russia leaned in for a kiss.

It was strange, far too intimate for Estonia's liking, but not altogether unpleasant. He allowed the other's tongue to enter his mouth, seeing no point in resisting anymore. Russia's mouth was even hotter than it had been on Estonia's chest, and his tongue slowly traced around Estonia's own, as though remembering the taste. He sucked a little on Estonia's bottom lip and when he pulled away, it was bright pink and swollen.

"Come for me, little one," Russia whispered before moving back down again and clamping on a nipple.

That—along with the sharp tug of Russia's hand—was all it took, and Estonia came with a loud moan. His hips bucked, the pleasure shot through him, and suddenly, Estonia found his pajama bottoms to be very sticky and damp. A wave of exhaustion hit him and he leaned against the refrigerator door for support.

Russia smiled, removing his hand after he made sure the other was done. This had overall proved a very productive evening for him. Not only did he find a new pleasure spot he could threaten the Baltic with, but he had discovered that Estonia's "pleased face" was quite intriguing, indeed. Even if he did ruin a pair of gloves to find it.

With a pleased hum, Russia left the kitchen in search of the other Baltics to play with. His good mood wasn't over yet.

And once he was gone, Estonia tried to shake the daze out of his head, and buried his face into his hands with a frustrated groan. He tried to comprehend what the hell just happened and realized he couldn't even remember what he came into the kitchen for in the first place.


End file.
